The present invention relates to a method and a device for monitoring brake signals in a vehicle having a transmission control unit and an engine control unit.
Especially in vehicles having an automatic transmission, a plurality of signals and data for controlling the transmission and the motor are required. For example, brake signals are also used to control the vehicle.